


late night devil, put your hands on me

by nightdrip



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Daddy Kink, I hope this isn't a complete and utter disappointment, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Riding, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightdrip/pseuds/nightdrip
Summary: Han Seungwoo. That was his name. Seungyoun had learned it the first time he spoke to him, disguised as a fresh college graduate, just like he was right now. Seungyoun’s whole body tingles as he remembers how soft the priest’s hands were when they shook hands. He can’t wait to find out how they’d feel on the rest of his body.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	late night devil, put your hands on me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is... badly written just a heads-up. i've been meaning to write religion kink for a while and ig?? i saw the chance and took it?? bc i kept seeing demon related things on my tl lmao.
> 
> hopefully yall enjoy???

There’s a priest Seungyoun has been keeping an eye on since he first settled in this town. He usually didn’t find clergymen attractive, or even a little bit appealing but this particular one just seemed different. Most priests and parish leaders were secretly tainted; they committed sins behind closed doors, and Seungyoun never did like when his playthings were already corrupted. He liked them pure, white like a brand new sheet of paper, untainted and innocent. Like that angel, Yohan. He had wanted to be the first to corrupt him, but unfortunately they had been caught before Seungyoun could fully lay his hands on him. Shame. Maybe if Seungyoun ever saw him again he’d succeed. 

Right now, Seungyoun had someone else in mind. 

The demon yawns. Holy Masses took  _ forever  _ to finish. It was almost amazing how the churchgoers around him were able to keep themselves from falling asleep or getting bored. Seungyoun was about to lose his mind, but he had to be patient if he wanted to see the priest. 

_ Han Seungwoo.  _ That was his name. Seungyoun had learned it the first time he spoke to him, disguised as a fresh college graduate, just like he was right now. Seungyoun’s whole body tingles as he remembers how soft the priest’s hands were when they shook hands. He can’t wait to find out how they’d feel on the rest of his body. 

Finally, the Mass comes to an end, and Seungyoun watches as Seungwoo gracefully descends from the apse. He kneels for no one but Lucifer, but Seungyoun thinks he wouldn’t mind getting on his knees if it’s for this man. 

As Seungwoo walks down the aisle of the church, patting the heads of children running towards him and greeting churchgoers, Seungyoun decides it’s time. He approaches slowly, putting on his best smile once he’s close enough. Their eyes meet and Seungyoun feels some kind of pride when Seungwoo beams at him, subtly pushing through the crowd of people around him to make his way to him. 

“Seungyoun!” The priest greets cheerfully, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “Long time no see!”

Seungyoun inwardly snorts.  _ I saw you just last night, Father. You look gorgeous even when you’re drooling on your pillow.  _ He bows his head, managing a shy smile. “Hello, Father. I’ve been busy with job applications, sorry.”

Seungwoo chuckles softly. “Oh, no need to apologize. You’re here now, and that’s what matters.” The demon grins, feeling more excited than he was earlier. Seungwoo was so sweet, so kind. Ah, how amazing it would be to see him fall apart once Seungyoun gets his hands on him. 

“Speaking of,” Seungyoun starts, licking his lips. He notes the way Seungwoo watches the motion. “I was wondering if I could confess to you, Father.” He suppresses a smirk when Seungwoo’s eyebrows shoot up, cheeks flaring a pretty shade of pink. 

Seungyoun gestures towards the confessionals, and Seungwoo visibly relaxes, letting out a soft, “oh.” He clears his throat, and gives Seungyoun a small smile. “Why, of course.” 

By now the crowd has dispersed, save for a few people who wish to stay after the last Mass for the day and other church staff. Perfect. Seungyoun loved having an audience. The mere thought of other people hearing him and Seungwoo sends shivers throughout his body. 

“Seungyoun?” Seungwoo calls out softly. He motions for him to enter the stall, and Seungyoun quickly slides in, sitting on the chair placed there and waiting until the priest has settled on the other side. He vaguely sees Seungwoo’s silhouette through the holes of the partition. 

“You may start,” Seungwoo urges. The demon bites his lip, growing more and more excited. He takes a deep breath, trying to remember how this whole thing went. 

“Forgive me Father for I have sinned,” he begins, “I do not remember the last time I confessed.”

“It’s fine. Proceed.”

“Recently I’ve been thinking of being with another man, Father.” Seungyoun hears Seungwoo inhale sharply from his words. He smirks, but makes his voice sound as pitiful as he can as he continues to speak. “Am I dirty, Father?”

“No,” Seungwoo says weakly. “You’re not. The Lord loves everyone unconditionally. There is nothing wrong with loving someone.”

“You don’t understand, Father,” Seungyoun cried. “I’ve been having indecent thoughts about him. I’ve been dreaming of laying with him.” 

“People have urges that are influenced by the Devil,” Seungwoo stammers. “If you don’t act upon them and pray to God for guidance and protection instead, he will surely forgive you.”

“Oh, but he’s just so hot, Father,” Seungyoun sighs dramatically. Seungwoo audibly gulps, shifting in his seat on the other side of the confessional. It was unexpectedly easy for him to get worked up like this. “He’s the most attractive man I’ve ever met. I can’t help myself. Whenever I see him, or even just think about him, I become so aroused that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“Lust is a deadly sin, my son,” Seungwoo explains, but his voice sounds uncertain. “You must not give in to it.”

Seungyoun rolls his eyes and slides a hand down to his crotch, palming himself through the fabric. He was a demon of lust, and all it has brought him is an immense amount of pleasure and delicious rounds of sex. 

“But it’s just so  _ hard, _ Father,” he says, emphasizing on his words. “I want him so badly. I want him to touch me.” 

“Seungyoun, I don’t think–” Seungwoo stutters out, but he’s quickly cut off by Seungyoun’s groan. 

“Oh no,” the demon gasps, feigning innocence. “What do I do, Father? I’m– I’m so hard.” He grins, feeling Seungwoo’s resolve break apart little by little. He’s trying so hard to keep himself together, to prevent himself from getting turned on.  _ Cute.  _ Seungyoun wants to devour him. 

“Pray, my son,” Seungwoo says, obviously trying to keep his voice levelled, but he’s anything but calm right now. 

Seungyoun breathes out a laugh, now stroking himself over his clothes. “If I pray to God for that man to fuck me, do you think he’ll bless me with that, Father?”

“Seungyoun! Do not speak of the Lord so vulgarly,” Seungwoo tries to chastises, but it comes weak and insincere. 

“What are you going to do about it, Father?” Seungyoun asks, purposefully moaning. He has a hand slipped down his pants now, swiping a thumb around his cockhead as he slowly strokes himself. “Are you gonna spank me? Turn me into a good boy?”

When Seungwoo doesn’t answer, the demon continues, “Do you know who the man I want to fuck is, Father? Do you wanna know?”

“Seungyoun, I–”

“Are you jealous, Father?” Seungyoun breathes, fingers circling around his entrance now. He’s sopping wet and already loose, having fucked himself just earlier that day. “Do you want it to be you? I know you do. You always dream of me, Father. You always think about me, too.”

“No, that’s not–”

Seungyoun cuts him off with a loud laugh. “It’s okay. No need to lie, Father. I see how you try to fight off your arousal, your feelings. I always watch you, you know? You get hard whenever you think of me, but you never touch yourself. I keep waiting for you to jerk off, to moan my name and wish you were fucking me instead. But you never do.”

The demon speaks with frustration laced in his voice. This was what he found interesting about Seungwoo. This was why he thought him to be different. No matter what malicious thoughts he had, or how aroused he becomes, he always managed to control himself. Seungwoo would only get up and pray until his urges subsided.

“Why don’t you touch yourself, Father? It feels so good,” Seungyoun moans, thrusting two finger at once into himself. 

“Seungyoun,” Seungwoo pleads. “Don’t do this.” 

“Do you really want me to stop, Seungwoo?” Seungyoun asks in a low, sultry voice. “I’ll leave if you truly want me to, though it would be such a shame. I guess I’ll just have to find someone else who’s willing to fuck me since you rejected me.”

The demon makes a move to leave, pulling his pants up and wiping his dirtied hands on his shirt, but Seungwoo slams a hand against the partition. “No!” He shouts, a bit too loudly. 

Seungyoun smirks as he teleports himself over to Seungwoo’s side of the confessional, enjoying the shock in the priest’s face. 

“What…” Seungwoo whispers in disbelief. “What are you?”

Seungyoun allows his disguise to melt away, his horns and long pointed tail coming into view. His ugly human clothes disappear as well, leaving him only in his black leather pants. His chest swells with pride when he catches Seungwoo raking his eyes all over his body, fixating particularly on his tattoos. 

He slowly sits himself on Seungwoo’s lap, watching as he tenses under his weight. He starts to roll his hips and Seungwoo gasps. His hands, which were previously stuck on his sides, fists clenched in an effort to keep still, fly up to grab Seungyoun’s waist. 

_ Fuck,  _ Seungyoun really did love the feeling of someone getting hard underneath him. 

“Your dream come true?” Seungyoun says simply, grinding harder against Seungwoo. The priest throws his head back, his grip on Seungyoun’s waist tightening as he bites back a moan. The demon clicks his tongue. He’s still not breaking. 

He takes Seungwoo’s hands away from his waist and leads them down to his ass, sighing when he feels the priest squeeze him over his pants. “Go ahead, Father. You can touch me however and wherever you want. Don’t hold back.” 

Seungwoo shakes his head weakly, eyes glassy and out of focus. “We’re not supposed to–” He gets cut off by his own groan when Seungyoun rolls his hips just right. 

“You were saying?” Seungyoun teases. Seungwoo only shakes his head and pulls the demon closer to him. He seems almost desperate to keep Seungyoun in place. 

He doesn’t protest when Seungyoun starts taking his clothes off. If anything, he seems almost impatient, grabbing at his own clothes to remove them before Seungyoun can even put his hands on them. The demon smiles, enjoying how eager he is.

“I’ve seen this so many times but,” Seungyoun says as he runs his fingertips over Seungwoo’s torso, watching as it flutters under his touch.  _ Sensitive. _ “It’s so much better this way.” 

Seungyoun lets his hand travel lower, cupping Seungwoo’s erection through his underwear. The priest gasps, and  _ fuck. _ Seungyoun is going to have so much fun with him.

He slowly slides off of Seungwoo’s lap and sinks down onto his knees between the priest’s legs. 

“Have you ever been sucked off before, Father?” Seungyoun asks coyly as he starts slipping Seungwoo’s underwear off. The man lifts his hips to let it slide off easily. He shakes his head, eyes trained on Seungyoun as he spits in his hand and gives his cock a few pumps. He’s seen Seungwoo’s cock numerous times, has thought of touching it even more so, but nothing compares to finally having it right in front of him, hard and begging to be given attention. It’s just the right amount of  _ big _ that has Seungyoun’s mouth drooling. “What a shame, it feels absolutely amazing.”

“Are you gonna…?” Seungwoo’s voice trails off. His eyes are wide and expectant as Seungyoun starts to lick up his length, tongue digging into his slit as it drools out precum. 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Yes,” Seungwoo breathes, chest heaving. “Please.” 

Seungyoun grins at him before taking his whole cock into his mouth. He bobs his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking harshly with every draw back. The weight of Seungwoo’s cock in his mouth is addicting, and Seungyoun feels like he can cum just like this, with just having the priest’s cock hit his throat and fill his mouth. 

Seungwoo is just as sensitive as Seungyoun predicted him to be, letting out little whimpers and puffs of breath. His fists keep clenching and unclenching against his thighs. He looks like he’s trying to stave off his orgasm, and Seungyoun finds it absolutely adorable. 

The priest lets out a loud whine when he pulls off of his cock, thrusting his hips up uselessly into the air. Seungyoun chuckles, rubbing his hands over Seungwoo’s thighs. He coos at him, his own cock twitching at the sight of him already looking utterly debauched despite his cock only being sucked off a little bit. 

“Don’t enjoy this too much,” Seungyoun says lowly. “You still have to fuck me.” 

“Here?” Seungwoo stutters. 

Seungyoun laughs as he slides his pants off and climbs back onto Seungwoo’s lap. Both of them groan when Seungwoo’s cock slides in between Seungyoun’s ass. The demon lets himself enjoy the feeling for a bit, reaching behind himself to hold Seungwoo’s cock against his ass as he grinds against it. 

“Are you ready, Father?” Seungyoun asks. He lets go of Seungwoo’s cock and wraps his tail around his base instead, the man whimpering at the sudden pressure. 

“Don’t call me that,” Seungwoo manages to say with a bit of a struggle. Seungyoun tilts his head at him, raising himself a little so that the blunt tip of Seungwoo’s cock fits against his rim. 

“What should I call you then? Master?” Seungyoun sinks down a bit, letting his cockhead slip past his entrance. Seungwoo moans, shaking his head. Seungyoun lifts off of him again.

“Sir?” He sinks down deeper this time, taking Seungwoo’s cock halfway before pulling off of him again. The priest shakes his head once more. “Still no?” 

The demon hums, rolling his hips so that Seungwoo’s cock slides between his ass with every movement. “How about Daddy?”

Seungyoun feels him throb against his ass. “Oh, you like that?” He asks teasingly, taking Seungwoo in again until he’s fully seated on his lap. Seungyoun moans loudly in satisfaction.  _ Finally.  _ He has Seungwoo’s cock inside of him and it feels so fucking good that he’s having a hard time controling himself and not immediately fucking himself hard on his cock. 

Instead he grinds against him and clenches around his cock experimentally. The priest moans, hands coming up to hold onto his hips to keep him from pulling away again. 

“Do I feel good, Daddy?” Seungyoun wraps his arms around Seungwoo’s neck as he moves on his cock, lifting his hips up before dropping back down. 

Seungwoo immediately nods, his own hips clumsily trying to keep up with Seungyoun’s pace. He looks like he’s going to cum any minute, but with Seungyoun’s tail wrapped securely around the base of his cock, he won’t get to any time soon. Seungyoun still needs to enjoy this. 

He starts fucking himself on Seungwoo’s cock roughly, moaning happily as he bounces on his lap. Seungwoo keeps his hands on his hips, meeting his movements halfway and trying to get himself deeper into him with each thrust. He’s moaning uncontrollably now, watching his own cock fuck into Seungyoun’s body repeatedly

“Are you sure you wanna be that loud, Daddy?” Seungyoun taunts, not slowing down at all. “Want everyone in church to hear you? Want everyone to know that a priest has his cock in a demon’s ass?” 

Seungwoo seems to realize this, and he bites his lip in an effort to keep his noises down, but he’s much too loud. It’s hard to stay quiet when Seungyoun feels like heaven around his cock. 

“Oh, that reminds me. We haven’t done that yet, have we, Daddy?” Seungyoun says, bringing his face closer to Seungwoo’s and letting his lips brush against his. 

“Haven’t done what?” Seungwoo asks hazily, voice trembling a bit. 

“Kiss,” Seungyoun grins. He surges forward to capture Seungwoo’s lips with his. The priest sighs, opening his mouth willingly when Seungyoun licks across his lips. Their tongues slide against each other deliciously, basking in each other’s sweetness. 

Seungwoo chases after his lips when he pulls away, making Seungyoun giggle and kiss him again. He’s riding Seungwoo at a slower pace now but every drop of his hips is harsh enough to make Seungwoo’s hips buck. 

“So good,” he moans, holding onto Seungyoun’s thighs for purchase. 

“Wanna feel even better, Daddy?” Seungyoun asks. 

He grins at him when he mumbles a soft, “what?” His coils even tighter around his cock. Seungwoo cries out, unable to catch the sound that escapes his throat. 

“That’s not the best part.”

“Seungyoun–” Seungwoo stutters out, his whole body trembling as Seungyoun’s tail starts vibrating around his cock. The demon chuckles, adding to his stimulation by bouncing on his cock even faster. 

“You’re so pretty, Daddy,” Seungyoun murmurs before planting a kiss on his cheek. “You make me feel so fucking good.” 

The priest whines in response, gripping the flesh of Seungyoun’s thighs harder. “Something’s– I feel weird, Seungyoun.” 

“Why? You gonna cum, Daddy? Gonna make a mess inside of me?” Seungyoun emphasizes each word with a roll of his hips. “Go ahead, Daddy. Give me your cum. Give me all of it.”

“Can’t– I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” Seungwoo babbles, still thrusting up into Seungyoun despite desperately shaking his head. 

Slowly, Seungyoun’s tail loosens around his cock, and it doesn’t even take all of it to completely unwrap before he’s trembling and trying to bury himself deep into Seungyoun’s ass with a long moan, his load filling the demon up. 

“Hot,” Seungyoun sighs happily, savoring the feeling of Seungwoo’s throbbing cock and cum inside of him. He kisses him, the priest eagerly reciprocating as he holds Seungyoun against him like he’s going to leave any moment. 

Seungyoun doesn’t ever plan on leaving. 

He grins darkly at the priest, watching him catch his breath before slowly starting to move his hips again. Seungwoo whimpers, still sensitive. 

“But Daddy,” the demon pouts, “we’re nowhere near finished yet.” He slides a hand down to his own cock, leaking and begging for attention. “I still haven’t cum, see?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy seungwoo day and merry christmas
> 
> kudos and comments are very much encouraged 🥺
> 
> twt: @atsuwdz


End file.
